Percy Jackson and the Curse of the Black Pearl
by geekofgreek12
Summary: This is basically Curse of the Black Pearl but with a Percy Jackson twist.
1. The beginning

**Hi there new readers! My name is GeekofGreek12 and this is my first fanfiction ever. And I EVER. So I ask you kindly to be nice and please don't discourage me. I will try my best to make this story as best as possible. Thanks ;**)

-/-

_"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me."_

_In a wall of fog out at sea, one could barely see the siluette of a grand ship. It was a British dreadnought, the H.M.S. Dauntless to be exact. A girl's voice could be heard singing from the Dauntless in the fog._

_"So drink up me hearties, yo, ho..."_

_The owner of the voice_ _was a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair who was standing at the bow railing of the ship. She was a pretty girl and had a long, beautiful blue dress with silver accents and white triming. Her voice was sweet and innocent, as if she had no clue of what she was singing. As the girl sang, she gazed out at the the wide open area of fog covered sea in front of her._

_Suddenly a man who might as well have been born old grabbed the girl's shoulders, startling her._

_"Quit, missy!" he quickly says in a hushed tone. " Cursed pirates sail these water. Do you want to call them down on us?"_

_"Mr. Gibbs," came a voice from behind the two. There stood a dashing young man who was dressed in the traditional British navy uniform. This young man had a stern but blank look over his face as he addressed the sailor clutching onto to poor girl. __Next to this man stood a older man with the clothes of the rich._

_"That will do."_

_The man now known as Mr. Gibbs let go of the girl and started __to walk up to the man that just addressed him. He seemed scared and a bit peeved._

_"She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."_

_"Consider them marked," the young man retorted. "On your way."_

_"Aye, caption." Mr. Gibbs quickly said to the young man as he walked past him to return to his duties. He also muttered " Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one." as he walked away, quickly taking a flask out and taking a swig of the contents inside._

_"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The girl that was just in the grasp of Mr. Gibbs suddenly said to the young caption of the ship._

_The caption's face stayed blank as he spoke to her, "Think again, miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I see it to that any man sailing under a pirate's flag, or wears a pirate's brand, gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop." Mr. Gibbs does a hangman motion behind the caption as he finishes his little speech to help out the confused girl._

_The other man with the caption quickly steps into the conversation_. _"Caption Norrington I appreciate the fervor, but am concerned about the affect this subject will have on my daughter."_

_"My apologies, Governor." Caption Norrington quickly said to the man next to him._

_"Actually, I find it all fascinating." is all the girl in front of the two men says._

_The Governor looks at her strangely. " Yes, that's whawhat concerns me."_

_As the Governor walks away the girl decides to look out into the ocean again. After a minute or so an umbrella could be seen floating on the water's surface. The girl follows it along the railing of the boat until she stops. The reason why is because she spots a boy laying on a board unconscious._

_She yells to the rest of the ship, "Look! Look! A boy! In the water!"_

_By this time Caption Norrington and the Governor also have spoted the mysterious boy and start shouting at the crew to help him up and out of the water. Once the boy's on deck the girl moves in for a closer look._

_"He's still breathing," the caption quickly informs everyone._

_All of a sudden Mr. Gibbs mutters "Marry mother of god," just loud enough for the crew including the Governor and his daughter to here. As they all turn around to see what he was muttering about they all see it. A burning ship still floating in the water. As the the Dauntless past it they could see that it was all in ruins and barely make out the British flag that was sinking into the depths of the sea. When they looked closer they could also spot bodies littering the water and what is left of the boat._

_"What happened here?" is all the Governor could manage to say as he watched the boat burn._

_"A explosion in the powder magazine." Caption Norrington responses. "Merchant vessels are heavily armed."_

_"Lot of good it did them," Mr. Gibbs retorts back. "Everyone's thinking it' I'm just saying it; Pirates!"_

_"heh," the Governor nervously laughs, " There's no proof, could have been an accident."_

_"Come about and strike the sails!" the caption commands the crew. "Unlash the boats!"_

_As the crew sets to work the Governor walks over to his daughter, who was still next the the boy. " Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He is in your charge now. Take care of him."_

_All the girl now known as Elizabeth does is nod her head as she follows the men who were lifting the boy away from the busy crew._ _The men carrying the boy quickly place him down and away from the rest of the crew._

_As the longboats are set into the water and start moving towards the wreckage, Elizabeth examines the boy in front of her. His short brown hair was matted to his head due to it being soaked. As Elizabeth moved to brush aside some of his hair, the boy jump starts awake and grabs her wrist, gasping for air._

_" It's ok," Elizabeth gently tells the boy so she would not startle him badly. "My name is Elizabeth Swann."_

_As the boy calms down and stops hyperventilating, he manages to say "Will Turner." to the girl._

_"I'm watching over you." Elizabeth reassures him. The boy then passes out, not able to muster any more strengh._

_When 'Will' past out, Elizabeth noticed something around his neck. She picked it up and examined it. It was a coin, with Aztec carvings on it. In the middle is a carving of a skull. As Elizabeth examined it further, she figured something out that was clearly not good for this boy if he were to be figured out._

_"Your a pirate," she finally breathed out._

_"Have you out anything?" Caption Norrington suddenly says from behind her. Elizabeth whipped around startled, thinking of what she shod say._

_She decides and only says "His name is Will Turner, that's all I know."_

_Accepting her answer, he tells the remaining crew to take Will below deck, leaving Elizabeth alone with the coin she quickly swiped of of the boy before they took down below._

_After a while she takes it out and examines it further. It was an odd coin and had an odd feeling to it, like it was radiating power, ancient and evil. While examining it she catches a glimpse of something out on the water. When she looks up she sees a black ship sailing away, but worst part is it's flag flapping up in the air. It was black with a white skull and crossbones in the center of it. It was a pirate flag._

_Elizabeth gasped at what she saw. _'so it really was a pirate attack?' _She thought to herself. She then closed her eyes so she couldn't see the horrific ship no long._

_"Caption!" was heard coming from the longboats that were heading back to the ship. There seemed to be no one with the returning crew, theorizing that there were no survivers._

_"No survivors, sir." the head of the search party began to report to the Caption, concluding the theory of no survivors. "But we did find this." The man gestures behind him where two other men were hauling up a large and slightly burnt board. This board, however, was not ordinary. On it was written in big, scratchy letters 'HEIR OF THE SEA GOD, BEWARE. YOUR FREEDOM WILL RUN SHORT.' The letters looked to be written in blood._

**_Elizabeth ( 3rd person veiw)_**

Elizabeth Swann, now 19 years old, was lying in bed having a awful dream. This dream in particular was one of her past, the day she met Will Turner to be exact. This particular day has been haunting her for the longest time. It was when Elizabeth finally got to the most horrifying part of her dream did she wake up to escape her nightmare. She took a minute or so to gather her thoughts before she got up and went to her desk. She opened one of it's drawers and removed the medallion from 7 years ago. She only got a minute to look at before a loud nock came from her door.

"Elizabeth," could be heard from the other side of the door. It was her father, Governor Swann. "Is everything alright? Are you decent?"

"Y-yes," she quickly stutters as she hangs the medallion around her neck and through on a night gown right before Governor Swann and a maid come. The Governor has a large box in his hands.

"Still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day outside." The Governor says to his daughter. The maid walks over to the window and pushed aside the curtains, revealing the veiw of outside.

Outside of the widow you can see green hills and the open sea. Hidden along the gulf was a town with a port filled with boats, navy and merchant alike.

"I brought a present for you," The Governor said to Elizabeth. He opened the box he brought in and inside was a beautiful grey dress. Elizabeth took the dress in her hands and examined it's beautiful craftsmanship. She then walks over to a screen with it and starts to change.

"I thought that you could wear for today's ceremony." The Governor continued.

Elizabeth was confused. "What ceremony?"

"Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, of course!" Governor Swann told her.

"Oh," is all Elizabeth said before gasps for air. The maid that was helping her dress was finishing tying the laces of Elizabeth's corset, and it was extremely tight.

"I heard that this is the latest fashion in London," the Governor says from the other side of the screen.

"Well women in London must not breath if so." Elizabeth tells her father as the maid finishes.

**_Meanwhile on the other side of town (Will Turner's third person point of veiw)_**

Will Turner was racing down the streets of Port Royale. He was dressed in his finest clothes, yet they still were scruff and dirty. He was also holding something as he ran. It was the sword he crafted for Commodore Norrington's ceremony today. It was well crafted and well cared for, which was not that surprising as Will was known to be a skilled blacksmith, even if he was only a apprentice. As he was running along the port he ran into someone, who fell in the dirt by the force of impact.

"I'm so sorry!" Will Quickly told the person he ran into as he got up. "I was in a hurry and didn't see where I was going."

"Quit alright. I should of seen where I was going as when." Said the person who will ran into. It was a young man who looked to be the same age as Will, maybe a bit younger. He had short jet black hair under a three pointed hat and a sea green bandana. He had a bluish green vest over a white long sleeve shirt and dark brown pants. On his belt was a sword and a flintlock pistol, the sword was bronze and the pistol had blue and green engravings in the hilt.

He also had black boots and sea green eyes. To top it all off he had bronze earing in his left ear and a necklace with different kinds of beads on it. Faint scars could be seen all over what was visible of his skin. All in all he looked intimidating, even though he was so young.

"Ahem," came so suddenly that Will nearly jumped two feet in the air. Next to the young man was a girl most likely the same age as the boy next to her. She wore a grey bandana in her curly blonde hair which was in a messy ponytail. She had a dirty white blouse with black pants and black boots. On her grey belt was a bronze dagger and a grey flintlock pistol. She had stormy grey eyes and a necklace similar to the boy's next to her, only with different beads. Faint scars could also be seen on her skin, but not as many as the other boy.

"I do beleive we should get going." she continued, staring me down.

"R-right," Will stuttered. They walk past him, but keep staring, as if they know something he doesn't. Will finally starts to walk again, up to the Governor's mansion, thinking over what just happened.

-/-

**_Hi there again. So if you were wondering, I have a age list:_**

**_Percy: 19_**

**_Annabeth: 19_**

**_Elizabeth: 19_**

**_Will: 20_**

**_So please remember that this is my very first fanfiction and I am trying my best._**

**_Until next time!_**


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

**_Hi there my lovely readers. Thank you so much for support, it really helps. Anyway on with the story!_**-/-

**_Before the Ceremony Starts_****_ (Jack Sparrow third person veiw)_**

Out on the Sea infront of Port Royale a ship could be seen. On top of the main mast stood a man that looked a bit worse for wear. He had long black hair that was braided with colorful beads in multiple places. The man also wore a dull black overcoat, under it a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt. He had brown pants and boots and a three pointed hat with a red bandana underneath it. On his belt was a pistol and a sword. The man also had dark brown eyes and what looked to be eye liner around them. Suddenly the strange man jumps down into the main part of his boat only grab a bucket and tried to drain it of the water that was flooding it. Eventually he made it to the docks and exited the boat as it finished sinking. After talking to the harbormaster and stealing his money, he walked away.

**_The Ceremony (Elizabeth third person point of veiw)_**

The ceremony was quick and simple. The soon- to- be- Commodore Norrington stepped up and was handed his new sword. After a few words and flashy sword moves, the ceremony was over. Elizabeth walked over the edge of the fort, where the ceremony was being held, and looked out into the sea. Elizabeth's corset was bothering her and it was becoming hard to breath. After a minute or so Commodore Norrington joined her.

"You lovely today, Elizabeth." He complements her. Elizabeth, though, is fanning herself and growing paler by the second.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I have set for this career," He goes on. "But it also enlightens the fact that I have yet to accomplish the thing men most require; to marry a fine woman."

With that he turns to Elizabeth who is still growing paler and weaker by the second.

"You, Elizabeth," He starts." Have grown to be quit the fine woman."

Elizabeth, still growing weaker and weaker, is slightly taken aback. Then she realizes that she actually can't breathe.

"Can't breathe..." Is all she croaks out before she falls off the side of the cliff and into the rocky water below.

"I know that it is hard to believe, Elizabeth, even I didn-," The Commodore continues without realizing what has happened until it is too late. Out of panic he starts to call out Elizabeth's name until he comes to the conclusion that she had fell, screaming her name down at the water. Before he could attempt to go after her other sailors race over and stop him.

But before anybody knew, another figure jumped into the water beside them, diving at fat speeds. Nobody knew who he was, but they all thought that he was either crazy or extremely heroic. Seconds later a girl in not even close to proper clothes on ran to the edge and watched with worry and the boy swam after Elizabeth. But what surprised them the most was that another figure down at the docks jumped and swam after Elizabeth, too.

**_Jack third point of veiw_**

As the man from the docks swam after the fallen girl, he thought of what he just saw. He was trying to steal a navy ship from two soldiers when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone fall from the cliff next to him. As he was deciding if he should follow and save the person who had fell, another person dived from the cliff after them. The man then had a odd feeling that he should follow them. And now here he was, swimming torwards the fallen girl. The other figure, a boy, had beaten him to her and was already trying to bring her to the surface, though in vain. As the other man was approaching, a shockwave was sent through the water, and it seamed that it was coming from the girl's necklace. The boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and faster than a speeding horse, he swam away. Once the other man came out of his shock, he raced to the girl and started to try what the boy was doing. After a few minutes of trying that he decided that her heavy dress was the main problem, and ripped it off of her, also finging her medallion. How he knew that nobody knowknows, but it worked. Once he got the girl onto dryland and gets her to breathe with the help of the two idiotic soldiers from earlier, he was swarmed by navy soldiers. Commodore Norrington and his new sword looking menacing.

After Elizabeth catches her breathe and resieved a coat for coverage and warm, she finally speaks.

"Commodore," She starts. " Do you intend to kill my rescuer?"

With that the Commodore's expression changes. "I do beleive that a thanks is in order then," He tells the man infront of him as he lowers his sword and puts out his hand. The other man, now relieved that he wasn't at sword point anymore, takes it. Suddenly the Commodore grips the other man's hand tightly and roles up his sleeve, revealing the pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company then, Pirate?" Commodore Norrington simply states. In an instant dozens of guns and swords are pointed at the 'pirate'. The Commodore orders one of the sailors to fetch a pair of shackles. Then he notices another tattoo. It was one of a bird flying over the sea.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, is it?" The Commodore asks the pirate.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." The pirate now known as Jack Sparrow says back. At this Commodore Norrington looks over to the bay to look for a boat that is not supposed to be there, only to find none of the sort.

"Then where is your ship, Captain?" He retorts. Jack just says he's in the market for one.

"He said that he was here to commandeer one, sir." Says one of soldiers from before. The other one then turns to his partner and quickly says "I told you so!" before he hands Jack's stuff that he had given to him before he swam after Elizabeth to the Commodore.

As the Commodore examined Jack's things he finds that the pistol only had one shot in it and that Jack's compass doesn't work, at least in his perspective.

"Extra powder but only one shot, and a compass that doesn't even work," Commodore Norrington says as he looks through. Finally he takes the sword and unsheaths it, to find that it was made of proper material. "I half-expected it to be made of wood." He says as he resheaths it. "You have a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't work, and no ship. You by far are the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack smiles at that. "Aye, but you _have _heard of me." He says back. With that Commodore Norrington grabs Jack and starts to drag him down the docks.

Elizabeth by now has had enough of this. She races after them while saying "I must protest," to the Commodore, who stops and gives Jack to another soldier to shackle him.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," she continues with ferocity.

The Commodore just stares at her as he says "One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness," from behind Elizabeth Jack mumbles "Well it seems enough to condemn it,"

Commodore Norrington heard this and retorts "Indeed." back. The soldier then finishes shackling Jack, who then says "Finally," and then traps Elizabeth, who is in front of him, in the shackles and his arms. Elizabeth gasps out in shock and all the soldiers, including the Commodore and the Governor, move forward but instantly stop because of Elizabeth.

"Commodore my effects please," Jack says smugly. "Oh! And my hat."

When Commodore Norrington hesitantly handed over Jack's things, Jack had Elizabeth put his belt and hat on for him. Elizabeth, to say the least, was absolutly disgusted that her saver was doing this to her. Once Elizabeth was done Jack smiles and turned her around.

"Gentlemen, and milady." Jack started to say to the group around him. "You will always remember the day that you almost caught _Jack Sparrow._" And with that he flung Elizabeth towards the group before him and started his journey to the town of Port Royale.

-/-

**_In Town (Will Turner point of veiw)_**

Will was walking back to the blacksmith shop thinking of how beautiful Elizabeth looked when he saw her at the mansion. Finally he got to the Blacksmith shop and entered, only to find that the donkey was up and moving the mill. Will quickly stop the donkey and looked to see if Mr. Brown was up. Mr. Brown, though, was out cold and holding a empty bottle of rum. With that Will turned to the forge to start working, only to find that the hammer was moved. As he went to pick it up he noticed that a hat and a coat. Just as Will was to grab them a sword slapped his hand. The owner of the sword was a strange man with broken shackles on his wrists.

"Your the one their hunting, aren't you?" Will asked the strange man as he backed up.

The pirate stared at him oddly before saying "You familiar... Have I threatened you before?".

"I try not to encounter pirates like you as best as I can." Will retorts.

"Ah, wouldn't want to put a black mark on your record, then. I'll be leaving the-" The pirate was cut off short on his escape by Will, who now wielded a sword of his own. The pirate turned around to face him.

"Do you think this wise, boy?" He said to Will. "Crossing blades with a pirate,"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will retorted. The pirate scratched his blade against his. "Only a little." Is all he says before he attacks, and Will parry's the blade.

And so on the fight went, one attacking and the other defending then vis versa. This went on for a while and the pirate from time to time quizzed Will on his sword work and footwork. At some point both of them lost a blade and got a new one or two. After what seemed like forever the pirate pulled out a pistol, pointing it at Will.

"You cheated," Will said, still breathing hard.

"Pirate," The pirate said as if it was obvious, which it was. Right a banging came from the door, signaling that the Navy was there. The pirate locked and loaded the pistol, still pointing at Will who was blocking the way out.

"I was saving this shot for someone else." But before he could shoot, a empty bottle of rum was smashed over his head by none other than Mr. Brown. The Navy finally broke down the door and surrounded the pirate. The Commodore came through the crowd and said to the unconscious pirate "Well we will always remember the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped the British Navy." He then turns to Mr. Brown and complements him on his capture of the pirate, ignoring Will completely. Finally, the pirate was dragged out of the shop and to the prison.


	3. The Attack

**_Elizabeth third person point of veiw_**

At the Governor's mansion, Elizabeth was in bed ready for the night and thinking of what had happened earlier today. What bugged her the most was that she faintly remembers a boy jumping after her and trying to save her in the water from drowning before she completely passed out, and the when she comes back to the world she is confronted by a grown man. The boy did not appear at all after or during the whole hostage event, either. She was startled out of her thoughts when her hand maiden asked her something about how she felt, which Elizabeth quickly passes off. That moment she felt uneasy and cold. With this strange feeling Elizabeth finds herself out of bed and walking to her bedroom window, where she is confronted by a sight that she wished never to see again since she was 12 years old.

**_The Whole Town Perspective_**

Heavy fog rolled out into the town of Port Royale, creating a creepy aura all around. Suddenly, cannon fire breaks out of the fog, several cannons blasting into buildings and the road. The whole town goes into chaos as pirates suddenly flood the whole town, destroying stores and homes and terrorising the townfolk. Few fought back the pirates the best they could, a small group and a young man in fact are the ones who were fighting the losing battle.

**_Back to Elizabeth (still third person point of veiw_**

As Elizabeth watches in horror of what was becoming of the town, she notices that a large group of pirates were heading to the mansion. If fear of the servants, Elizabeth rushes out of her room and down the stairs to stop the butler from answering the door, only for it to be in vain. As the butler dropped dead on the tiled floor Elizabeth let out a scream of fear, causing the pirates that were flooding into the house to look at her. Elizabeth finally starts to run up the stairs she just came down, a hoard of pirates following her. Elizabeth runs to her room and is confronted by a maid.

"Your in terrible danger, mame." The frightened maid says to Elizabeth.

"Why?" Elizabeth questions.

"Your the Governor's daughter, mame." The maid explains. Realization suddenly hits Elizabeth, but she quickly shook it away as she came up with a plan. She turned to the maid who has yet to be seen by the pirates.

"They haven't seen you yet," Elizabeth began. "Hide and wait for the right moment to get out and get help."

The maid was about to argue with her when a loud, pounding knock came on the door. The maid out of fear hid while Elizabeth ran straight into her room, making sure that the entering pirates catch a glimpsglimpse of her night gown. The two pirates slowly followed into the room, only to be met by a amber chamberthat smacked into the first one and had it's contents spilled over the second. While they were distracted, the maid made a run for it and Elizabeth shortly followed. The pirates, though, kept in pursue on Elizabeth, ignoring the escaping maid. Elizabeth decides to run to her father's office instead, being so because there most likely was to be a weapon of some sort there. Once she enters and locks the door behind her, she finds that there is a sword display on the wall across from her. But when she went for a sword, she discovered that they were all sealed shut inside the display, making them unavailable. Then came the sound of the door being banged at, which causes Elizabeth to panic. Elizabeth finally desides to hide in the closet, only to be found by the pirates when they broke down the door and entered. Elizabeth, though, was ready for this. Immediately after the door was swung open she screamed "Parlay!" the pirates were confused.

"Parlay?" Asked the pirate Elizabeth smacked the amber chamber into.

"It is part of the pirate code where the person who says it must be brought to the captain of the crew with no harm to be done to them until the matter is resolved." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"I know what Parlay is," the same pirate retorted. Then he gained a smile again. "If she wants to meet the captain so badly, who are we to stop her. Come along, then!" With that he and his partner started to herd Elizabeth out of the mansion and towards the rampaging town.

**_In Town (Percy Jackson third point of view {Surprised you?})_**

In the rampaging town of Port Royale the fight between pirates and townsfolk was mostly in the center of town. There in the center of it all was one particular group that was fighting the most off. This group consisted of two people, a boy and girl. They were the same two that had bumped into the blacksmith's apprentice Will Turner earlier that day and was the same two that appeared when Elizabeth fell to her possible watery grave. This group, however, was such a well known group among the pirates by now in the rampage that even their captain needed to come and look for himself. And there he was, watching the two working side by side together to fend off even more pirates, and all the captain could think was that today was his lucky day. Meanwhile the two teenagers were still fighting off the scoundrels, when they were interrupted by a laugh that the boy couldn't mistaken for anyone one else. Slowly both of the teenagers turned around to face who they wished desperately not to meet again. The boy was first to come out of his dread and went to asking questions, already knowing the answers.

"Barbosa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Percy my boy you already half know why. I'm here for you, but also for the medallion." The pirate captain now known as 'Barbosa' casually said. 'Percy' and his companion were more tense now, knowing that the club's signal worked unfortunately. The whole time they were talking and thinking, a group of pirates crept behind the girl unknown to the two until it was too late. The girl let out a shriek as she was grabbed from behind and struggled until her throat was at sword point.

"Annabeth!!" The boy cried out as he moved forward, sword at the ready. He had to stop, though, because of the sword being pressed harder against 'Annabeth's' throat. Barbosa just laughed. Percy turned around and faced the horrible captain, a furious scowl on his face. Finally after a long time of staring eye to eye, he sighed and relaxed his body in defeat.

"Fine, have it your way, **_Barbosa._**" Percy said with venom when he said Barbosa's name. Barbosa snapped his fingers and multiple pirates stepped forward to grab the boy, including the ones holding Annabeth. As soon as h

she was released, Percy did something unnatural. Suddenly all of the water that was in the barrels around them erupted and the water inside them _moved_ over to the pirates surrounding Percy and engulfed them. This went on for a long time until Annabeth screamed out but in vain. Percy's figure collapsed to the ground, Barbosa behind him holding his pistol by the barrel. Annabeth rushed forward, but was stopped when a pirate grabbed her. She struggled and struggled and shouted out to the pirate captain who was picking Percy up and shackl


	4. All Aboard the Black Pearl!

**_On the Pirate Ship ( Elizabeth's third point of veiw)_**As Elizabeth was pushed onto the black pirate ship she noticed that a strong looking pirate was hauling a familiar unconsious boy away. This confused Elizabeth not just because of the action but how he was so familiar... Suddenly her attention was drawn away from the boy and to the now talking pirate in front of her and her captors.

"What's she doing here? I thought we weren't taking captives." He said to the two pirates that dragged her all the way down here.

"Aye ," The bald one started. "She called upon Parlay on Captain Barbosa, though." At this the pirate that was hauling the boy returned and stood in front of them with authority, making it clear that he was in charge.

"I-" Elizabeth tried to talk but was slapped by the pirate who just questioned her captors.

"Do not speak until spoken to!" He scolded her. Then the man before them grabbed his wrist, painfully.

"We shall nonot harm those under the act of Parlay." He chided the other man in his grasp. He then let's go and turns to Elizabeth.

"My apologies, miss." He said to her. "As were you saying?"

"I am here to nagotiate the hostilities against Port Royale." Elizabeth said back quite impressively, surprising the man.

"That's a lot of big words there, missy. We are but humble pirates. So, what is it you want." He merely said. When he talked about them being humble pirates her mind raced with memories about all those years ago and of the the boy she just saw getting hauled away like some kind of sack of wheat. It just made her sick. Alas she continued.

"I want you to leave now and never come back." Was all she stated.

The captain was not pleased with this offer. "I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," He answered and said after because of Elizabeth's confused face "That means 'no'."

"Fine then," Elizabeth then quickly moves to the side of the boat and slipped of the medallion, hanging out over the ocean. "I'll drop it!" She warned the pirates around her. The captain stepped forward.

"Why would we care so much for a single shiny?" He boasted. Elizabeth quickly fires an answer at him.

"Cause this is what you have been looking for the past 9 years," She explains. "I saw this very ship when I got this and you have been looking for it ever since."

"... Did ya now?" The captain questioned, very interested in what she had just told him.

Elizabeth glares back before saying "Fine then, if it isn't of any use," and with that she let it slip further towards the choppy ocean below. She stopped when she heard the reply she needed.

"_NO!!!_" The captain and a few crew members that were watching screamed at her, reaching out in vain just in case she dropped it. With this answer Elizabeth swung the medallion back into her hand and moved away from the edge of the boat.

"You have a name, missy?" The captain asked as she came toward him.

"Elizabeth-" She stopped herself from saying Swann just in case it would make things worse once the pirates found out she was the Governor's true daughter. Instead she she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Turner."

What Elizabeth didn't know was that she just said the wrong thing to the wrong pirate at the wrong time. There was no possible way she could have dug herself deeper into this mess than saying that.

"Now did you come to getting that fancy trinket of yours; a family heirloom, I suppose?" The man continued. Elizabeth had put on a hurt expression to not cause suspision.

"Of course! I wouldn't of stole now, would I?" Elizabeth scolded the pirate dramatically. The captain then made his decision.

"If yer hand over the medallion, then we will leave yer town an' never return." Elizabeth thought of this, but soon comes to a decision herself. After a minute or so she put the medallion in the captain's waiting hand. The captain, though, just smiles sinisterly. He then commands the crew to set sail straight away, surprising Elizabeth.

"You haven't brought me back to shore yet, you filthy creature!" At that comment the captain turned around to face her.

"Firstly," He started. "You returning to shore was not part of our deal, so I 'must' do nothing of the sort. Secondly, the code goes for all pirates, and _you _are not a pirate. And thirdly; the code is more like what you call a guideline." The captain was pleased with himself when he saw her bewildered face.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner." Was what he last said to Elizabeth before she was pushed away and across the black ship.

-/-

**_Will Turner third person point of veiw_**

Will woke up to w pounding headache. All around him was the aftermath of the pirate attack. When Will saw all of the destruction of the previous night hid mind raced to Elizabeth being pushed away. With only that in his mind he raced to Fort Charles, where the British navy was assembled to plan out their next course of action. Will was surprised, though, when he found the girl that was with the boy he ran into yesterday yelling at the Commodore. There was a bit of blood showing in the side of her long, curly blonde hair, but it didn't look too serious. As Will entered the conversation he heard the girl scream "Without him the world would be destroyed by now!! We need to send a rescue party to retrieve him back!!". Of whom she was talking about Will did not know, but he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do will the boy he saw last night being carried away by the supposedly pirate captain. He was rushed out of his thoughts, however, when he heard the Commodore speak calmly back to the furious girl in front of him.

"Young lady you can not just come barging in here and demand that we send our men out on a wild goose chase. Now please leave before I have someone escort you out." With that the Commodore focussed his attention back on the map spread out on the table, but the girl wouldn't have it. Quicker than death itself, she whipped out a bronze dagger and sunk it into the map and table, and it was in deep. At this time Will thought it was the time to intervene.

"What about Elizabeth, then? She was taken away by the pirates last night, and I dare say the same happened to this boy the girl in front of you has also mentioned. Because of you all standing here with your tails between your legs, she's most likely already halfway across the sea!" The Commodore glared at him while the blonde girl next to him studied Will with her cold, grey eyes, which both made Will very uneasy. Finally Commodore Norrington spoke.

"Don't think your the only one who loves her, blacksmith." He growled with anger and jealousy. "I am doing the best I can with my limited resources to find her and bring her back." Will did not like this answer, though. Instead he flung the axe he was holding down on the table, next to the girl's dagger. He also screamed "That's not good enough!"

"Please leave now, the both of you." Before either Will or the girl could argue, the Commodore left, sisignifing that their 'chat' was over. Both grabbed their respective weapon and left. Once they were in town, though, the girl pushed Will into an alleyway. She spoke clearly and quietly.

"Why were you trying to help me?" Will was flabbergasted to say the least. But he managed to answer.

"I wasn't helping you, I was helping myself!" The girl's expression changed only in the slightest. Finally she made up a plan.

"Since both of our 'friends' are in the same boat, literally, it might be a smarsmart option to team up and work together to get them back. What do you say?" Even though she was asking f his opinion, Will sensed that there was no backing out on her offer. He nodded his head. The girl relaxed and asked another question.

"Any suggestions?" Will didn't have anything useful in mind, until he remembered a certain pirate that had tried to kill him...

-/-

**So there you have it! Chapter 4. I also want to clear some things out, even though no one as far as I know has commented or asked about this yet.**

**THERE IS NO CROSSOVER SHIPPING. PERCYBETH IS STILL A MAJOR THING IN THIS STORY. WILL AND ELIZABETH ALSO IS IN THIS STORY (don't know official ship name). THERE ARE ALSO OTHER TEENY TINY SHIPS HERE AND THERE, BUT NONE ARE CROSSED OVER.**

**Also Annabeth Still has her dagger, but this story takes place kind of after HoO. I am going to create dramatic flashbacks of times like when Percy and Annabeth met and tragic times. they will be similar to the scenes in the books, but have a Pirates of the Caribbean twist to them.**

**Thank you all of my lovely readers and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. On the Road (Sea) Again

**_Aboard the Black Pearl( Percy Jackson and Elizabeth Swann Third Person Point of View)_**

Life for Percy at the moment pretty much sucked. Not only was he trapped in a brig that was constantly being flooded and his head feeling like a cyclopes decided to sit in it while Percy was unconsious, but he also felt something wrong deep inside of him. He kept getting wet from the constant flooding, which was his first sign, and he could not locate where he was in the ocean. Heck, he couldnt even connect with the water unless he tried extremely hard, which was not only exausting, but he also could barely do anything, the connection being very, _very_ faint. After a small panic attack about what was going on with himself, he noticed that he was shackled to the wall, arms behind his back. But what was the most interesting thing was the shackles themselves. They were a blueish- green and faintly glowed. Percy paled, now knowing what has happened to him.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!!" _Percy kept chanting this until he heard someone open the creaky door that lead down to the brig area, where Percy was stuck inside. Percy, thinking it was Barbosa coming to rant on about his success and to offer Percy once again a spot in his crew, exetra, exetra, put on a angry scowl and looked towards the stairs. But it wasn't Barbosa. In fact, it was one of the people he least likely would of thought to come tumbling down those old stairs. It was, in fact, the girl he attempted to save earlier that day. By the way she was tumbling head first down those stairs and the way she was groaning and shrieking, the poor girl most likely was shoved down into the brig area, hard. Once she came to a stop on the floor, cold laughter could be heard from above before the door was slammed shut, concluding Percy's thoughts. As the girl worked on getting up from her embarrassing position, Percy noticed her mane of blonde curls, and was struck with worry and grief. He had forgotten all about Annabeth, his bestfriend/girlfriend and comrade. He didn't know what has happened to her or if she was alright. Percy went through all of the possibilities of what had happened to her, most of them being ridiculous and highly unlikely. He failed to notice that the other girl staring him, however. Percy only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft cough come from the other girl. It frightened him so much that he jumped 2 feet into the air and landed on his butt, being that he could not balance himself due to his arms being occupied at the moment. Percy then got the chance to actually take in her appearance, since he had no time when he was trying to save her. The girl had dark brown eyes and beautiful features that also held a sense of authority and strength. She was also tall and in a night gown, which made Percy struggle not to laugh. All in all, she looked to be about the age Percy was, possibly older by very little. At the same moment Percy finished studying her, the girl began to talk.

"Who are you?" Her voice was gentle but fierce, like a lioness about to go in for the kill. She also had a strong British accent. Percy's mind raced with possibilities and answers to tell the girl, until he found one that would work.

"Call me Seaweed Brain," Percy did not trust the girl with his name. Hell, even Barbosa didn't his real one, nor did he care. The girl looked utterly confused but did not press forward. Instead, she asked another question.

"What are you doing inside that cell?" Percy didn't no how to answer that question any better than the last, so he just said "'Cause I was put in here." with a matter- in- fact tone. The girl's reddened with anger, but she kept her cool... for the moment.

"So," Percy started as he worked to get up and out of the water. "Are you going to tell me your name?" The girl hesitated, obviously thinking of something.

Finally she answered gruffly "Elizabeth. Elizabeth_Turner._"

The name struck Percy like a hammer to a boat mast. The second he heard her say it, he immeadiatly paled.

"You can't be. It isn't even remotely possible." Percy said accusingly, making the girl more angry.

"Why not!?" She yelled, demanding an answer.

"Because," He said with authority. "Boot-Strap Turner only had _one _child, and I already know who _he_ is, and that is not _you_." This made 'Elizabeth' a bit scared, probably because Percy, a complete stranger, just found her out.

"So," Percy continued. "I suggest that you tell me your real name, and what exactly the hell your doing on this boat."

The girl was so surprised, that she had no words. She finally came to her senses and talked.

"My true name is Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. I was taken here under the code of Parlay, hoping to nagotiate with the captain of this boat. But it did not go in my favor. After I threatened to toss their precious medallion over board, the captain finally agreed on my terms, but backstabbed me as soon as we shook hands. And here I am now, down here with you." She then looked towards Percy for some kind of response, but she did not get the one she was thinking of. Elizabeth saw Percy with a scowl on his face, but that was the least surprising thing. All around him, the water boiled and seamed to be _reacting_ to his mood. This frightened Elizabeth, who yelped out of surprise. Percy then asked her a question she did not expect.

"What. Medallion." He said it with such venom, even a god could be uneasied by the question. Poor Elizabeth was only a mortal, and she was _terrified._ By now all the water in the cell was boiling and steaming and swishing all around 'Seaweed Brain'.

"U-u-uh," She stampered. " It, uh, was gold and about this size." She modeled the size with her hands. " It also had pirate-like inscriptions on it on both sides. So what is the big idea with this medallion anyway, Seaweed Brain. Um, Seaweed Brain?" Percy just stood there, in shock and anger. Finally, he swore under his breath in an unknown language to Elizabeth then murmured something like "You have doomed all who live,".

"I beg you pardon?" But before Seaweed Brain could explain, a new person crashed the party.

"I believe young 'Seaweed Brain' here means that you have given me and me crew all we ever wanted." Captain Barbosa then stepped out of the shadows. The captain was there for the end of the conversation, so he did not know yet about Elizabeth's secret. But he did know Percy's new nickname. The captain then muttered something under his breath in a unknown language. For a second nothing happened. Then...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The cell Percy was in erupted with green and blue electricity, casting a shadow of green and blue. The bolts of electricity were also coming from Percy, who was screaming in agony. After a minute or so, the lightning stopped. Percy, exhausted from being electrocuted and from tapping into his powers for so long, collapsed with a splash to the cell floor, unconscious.

"Tsk, Tsk. I thought he would of done better. But atlas, the poor Seaweed Brain couldn't take it. I'll have to make readjustments so he is compl" Elizabeth was shocked and horrified by the pirate's actions.

"Y-you _monster_!" She screamed with disgust and rage. "What has he ever done to you!"

"Well, nothing, my dear." Captain Barbosa said casually, walking up to Elizabeth. "But, he is me prisoner just like you are me 'guest of honor', so I must make it clear who is in charge." He then put his ugly face into Elizabeth's, less than an inch from her nose.

"So I suggest," He continued, his breath smelling like a whale that had been beached for over a month. "That you learn who is in charge soon too, or you will meet a similar fate, Miss Turner." With that, Barbosa strode away, leaving Elizabeth alone to think of what she has gotten herself into.

**_Docks of Port Royale (Will Turner Third Person Point of Veiw)_**

After springing Jack Sparrow, the pirate from before, the small and odd group of three quickly headed their way down to the docks. Once, along the way, 'Wise Girl', the girl who was at Fort Charles when Will got there, unexpectedly stopped and stared down an old alleyway. She then told them to continue and raced down the alleyway before anyone could say anything. So naturally, Will and Jack went on without her, until they met her again surprisingly by the beached rowboats, away from all of the busy redcoats and sailors. A massive sea storm was forming above them, and 'Wise Girl' was eyeing it with worry and fear.

"What took you so long!?" She whispered loudly. But she went on before anyone could answer her. "Doesn't matter, first we have to take that ship." And with that, she pointed straight at the large boat out in the bay.

"Really? And do you expect the three of us to do that?" Will questioned.

"Simple, actually." Jack (least expectedly) said. Both Will and 'Wise Girl' stared at him.

**_-/One Crazy Idea Explanation and 'Wise Girl' Approval Later/-_**

Will's boot suddenly found itself in a lobster trap. As he tried to shake it off, he said "This is either madness, or pure guinius."

"Of course it's guinius, I approved of it." Said the proud Wise Girl. At the moment, the group was at the bottom of the bay, walking along the floor with a rowboat above their heads, supplying air to the three.

In no time the group reached the large boat. Will abandoned the trap on the rudder, and all of them climbed aboard. There was a group of sailors preparing to depart, but the group of three had other ideas.

"Stop!" Jack yelled, coming out of his hiding place. "This is a raid!" Will expected the sailors to surrender, but instead they _laughed_.

"The three of you take over this ship? That's hilarious!" The captain said between laughs and breaths. "You would make it out of the bay without a crew. Besides, the _Interceptor _would stop you." With that, sailors found themselves on a rowboat, not laughing anymore, rowing towards the _Interceptor_ to request for help. Meanwhile on the other ship, the three were busy setting sail and preparing for the British to come to them.

After a few short moments, the _Interceptor _arrived and all of the sailors and redcoats flooded onto the other ship, while three wanted fugitives escaped onto the _second_ fastest ship to sail the Carribean, the _Interceptor._

"Thank you for the ship, Norrington!" Will called out to the Commodore, who was part of the search party. Then the group set sail. The British tried to fire on them, key word _tried_. When they went to position the ship to aim, the British discovered that the group left a littler present. The rudder chain was disabled, and the ship was moving freely. It soon crashed into the rowboat with the captain and his men inside it, the captain yelling "Abandon ship, abandon ship!".

And so the group of three, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Wise Girl, were off to Tortuga.

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, _very _sorry for being so late on posting this chapter, but I do have my reasons:**

**1\. I recently had to travel to distant family for my great grandmother's funeral and I was not allowed to use my devises the whole time I was visiting, so I was not able to continue til I returned.**

**2\. This chapter was not easy to write. Unlike the first couple chapters, this one I had to think extremely hard on how to present it and how to make it readable, so it took a long time to figure out a few scenes and a _lot_ of changes.**

**I tried adding something memorable and symbolic of the Percy Jackson series do this story wouldn't sound just only like the Pirates of the Carribean. So I am using Percy and Annabeth's' nicknames as codenames for them in this story. It might not make since that they are using those names instead of like 'Bobby Joe' or something like that, but they are better because Percy and Annabeth are used to being called those names, so they will respond to them better than 'Bobby Joe', making it look like those are their real names. And I thought it would be kind of cool.**

**I am also very sorry if this chapter sounds repetitive. I tried my best but I couldn't really figure out a way to write this chapter, like I just previously said**.

**As the story goes on more and more Percy Jackson and Heros of Olympus characters will appear, but I won't say when!**

**Until next time, my wonderful and amazing readers!**


	6. Demigods, Assemble!

**_Tortuga (Will Turner third person point of view)_**Once the group docked in Tortuga, Wise Girl somehow disappeared, not leaving a trace.

_'Probably left to do something, good ridence anyway.' _Will had a headache turning into a migraine from all of Wise Girl's talking and lecturing on the _Intercepter _before Tortuga was even in sight. It was a miracle that he didnt decide to go overboard while within the same boat as her. This time away was a precious gift.

As they walked into town, they ran into many women who had a 'word' with Jack. Having a word meaning slapping Jack across the face, hard. After a few minutes and many slaps later, Jack's was a fiery red and bruised and they found who they were looking for. In a pig stall slept a man with a old, weathered sailors suit on, which was as filthy as it's owner. The owner of the poor, poor suit looked as if he was raised in that very same stall with that very same pig, never taking a bath in his life. The later most likely was true. Jack dumped a bucket of water onto the man, who sputtered awake.

"The hell wrong wi-... Jack! It's really you!" The man got up to greet Jack, but the later stopped the man from doing so.

"We come withthe request of your help, Mr. Gibbs."

"Well then, what 'you waiting for then? Let's hehead over to the old bar, have some rum and discuss what is needed." Will and Jack both nodded, but before Mr. Gibbs left the stall, Will dumped another bucket of water on him.

"Sorry," Will said to dripping man. "For the smell."

**_-At the Bar of Tortuga; Beware of the swooning ladies and drunk hill-billys-_**

**_Jack Third Person Point of Veiw_**

"So," Mr. Gibbs started, taking another swig of rum. "What is it yer need?" Jack took a swig and sighed.

"I am taking back _T__he Black Pearl._" Silence...

"_Sppppplooooooooosshhhhhh!!_" And out came the rum.

"What do you mean your 'taking back _The Black Pearl!?_'" Mr. Gibbs harshly whispered, now worried about anyone traitorous enough listening on them.

"I have what Barbosa seeks." Jack reasoned, wiping away the saliva infested rum off of himself. Mr.Gibbs took a minute to realize what his friend was talking about.

"The boy?" Looking over to Will, who was busy being swooned over by a drunk lady with a very showy dress. Jack simply nodded.

"Bootstrap's own."

"But, does that mean Barbosa has the heir of the Sea and what was stolen as well?"

"As far as I know, he has the loot, theoretically the poor heir, and thinks he has the blood of his traitor. Course, it is only a theory, but if he is heading back to the island, this theory is most likely so." With that said, Jack took another swig.

"You'll need a crew."

Jack smiles. "That, my friend, is why your here."

**_-Later at the Docks of Tortuga-_**

**_Will Turner Third Person Point of Veiw_**

"Here you are, the best crew in all of Tortuga."

Standing before them was the most sea battered, greasy, and odd group of sailors Will ever seen. There was a mute with a 'trained' parot that talked supposedly for him, a very tiny and grouchy man, a dark skinned woman who scared the living hell out of Will, and many others.

"_This _is the best?" He asked with disgust and disbilief. Most of the crew shot him dirty glares.

"How about this one?"

Walking up to the crew, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Jack was Wise Girl and twelve other people. These new people have definitely seen work and showed it in the greatest possible way ever. They were all fit and wore either serious, smug, devious, or badass expressionson their faces. They made crew in front of Will look like unfit hobos, which most of them were.

"You finally returned?" Jack asked.

"Of course I have returned! And by the looks of it, you still need me and my crew's help. unless, you wish to sail with these drunk idiots?" Wise Girl told them all before anyone could say anything. Poor Mr. Gibbs was very confused and insulted of his pick of crewmen.

"Fine then." Will grumbled, disappointed that Wise Girl was back. "What is you want?"

"I need a ship, and still need a good crew. If we travel together, then we both get what we need and want."

"Deal!" Jack suddenly shouted, surprising most. He walked up to the closest person beside Wise Girl, who was a big, burly young Asian man who looked like someone not to mess with.

"What your name, chap?"

"Frank." Was the answer.

"Tell me, 'Frank', are you willing to die for this crew?" Jack asked, starting his investigation. He got a heated glare from Frank.

"I am willing to die and/or sacrifice everything for my fellow crewmen, leaders, and friends, just like the rest of our crew." Frank said this with a serious and venomous tone, which was quite frightening, much more so because of his large, muscular body. To say Jack was dumbfounded was an understatement. Jack just stood there as some of the crew fumed at his questioned. Wise Girl walked up to him, jabbed a finger at Jack's chest, and in a calm but threatening tone said to him "If you think anyone of this fine crew was not willing to give up everything for one another, then your off by a thousand kilometers. We all are family and closest of friends, and will do _anything_ to make sure another can be happy and live another day." Then she and her crew walked off to the end of the dock, and loaded onto the _Intercepter_. Will sensed another meaning in her little smartass speech, though...

**_-Much Earlier-_**

**_Annabeth Chase Third Person Point of Veiw_**

As she was racing through the alleyways of Port Royale, Annabeth was trying to come up with one of her signature plans. She needed to contact the others, and tell them what has happened. She also needed to think of a way to getting to Percy before it was too late, hoping it wasn't already. She rounded another corner, and found what she was looking for. _'First- things- first, I need to inform someone else of what has happened._'

In front of her what a small house alone on a sea cliff, overlooking the sea, but the sea right now was not a pretty sight. It had a sea- green door and a creme colored paint job. The home was nice looking and comfortable altogether, unless you were Annabeth. This was the last place she wanted to be right now, but it had to be done. She opened the door...

To be immeadiatly met by a small girl with black hair and green eyes, who ran up to Annabeth and started to cling onto her legs.

"AuntieBeth!" The girl squealed with delight. Annabeth smiled sadly at her nickname, the one Percy suggested for the young girl. A moment later, a women in her mid ages walked in a picked up the exited girl.

"Estelle! What have I told you about manners." She said in a jokingly serious tone. Estelle pouted.

"But AuntieBeth and Percy have finally came back to visit!" Then something mentally hit the little girl.

"Where's Percy?" The woman looked towards Annabeth, worry clearly written over her old but pretty face. Annabeth just sighed and said "We need to talk, Ms. Jackson." With that, Ms. Jackson put Estelle on the ground, ushered her off to go play, and lead Annabeth to the kitchen.

"So," Ms. Jackson sat down at the table. "What has happened to my son this time?"

Again Annabeth sighed and sat with the older lady. "Barbosa ambushed us last night during the raid." Poor Ms. Jackson had to fight against crying, it was her son they were talking about. She nodded for Annabeth to go on.

"During the raid me and Percy were fighting off some pirates and saving the townspeople, when Barbosa seemed to get word of our fight. He rushed over, telling most of his damned crew to go ahead and make sure that we didn't try to leave. I should of noticed what was happening, but we were both to focussed on fighting. Then Barbosa arrived. He distracted us while some of his men came from behind and grabbed me. Sadly, Percy's fatal flaw had to but in and he surrendered, but not without a fight. In the end, Barbosa nabbed him and knocked me out. When I woke up, it was as if they were never there." Ms. Jackson started to cry. Annabeth got up, walked over to her, and hugged the sobbing woman.

"Don't worry. This is all my fault and I _will _fix it. Percy will be back before you know it." Annabeth then got up. "But first, may I use your fountain in the back?" Ms. Jackson nodded sadly.

Outside in the garden was a good sized fountain, about the size of a small horse, with Greek engravings. It was a gift from Percy's father to Ms. Jackson. Looking at it brought sad memories.

Annabeth walked up to the fountain, pulling out a bronze coin, a _drachama. _When she was at the edge of the fountain, Annabeth began to chant.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of rainbows, please take my humble offering." She threw the coin into the stream of water that was coming from the top collum, where a stone dolphin was jumping into the air. When the coin hit the rainbow the stream was creating, it dissapeared. Instead Annabeth said "Jason Grace". The mist coming off of the water shimmered, and a image came to life. In it was a boy about 19 with short blonde hair and handsome features. There was a faint scar on his lip.

"Annabeth?" The man finally noticed her. "What's going on? Where's Percy?"

"I don't have all that much time, but Barbosa's got Percy and already has a head start." The boy's face turned stony and serious.

"What do you need me to do." It came out more of a statement than a question.

"I just need you to gather the rest, including Reyna, Conner and Travis, Nico, Will, and Thalia. Then meet me at Tortuga, you know where."

"Already on it. And Annabeth, if there is anything else you need, know that all of us are here for you." Annabeth smiled sadly.

"Thanks Jason. See you soon." and with that the connection broke, and Annabeth was off again.

**_-/-_**

**And another chapter is done! So the rest of the crew has finally appeared. I am not using the original crew and substituting them with the demigods mainly because I don't know all of their names and I just think it would be cooler. I also am using 12 demigods than just the original 7 because 12 is my lucky and favorite number. I also have a list of the crew riiiigghhht here:**

**List**** of demigod Crew (plus others):**

**1.) Annabeth Chase-** **Captain (sub)**

**2.) Jason Grace-** **Sailing Master**

**3.) Piper McLean-** **Bosun**

**4.) Leo Valdez-** **Chief Engineer**

**5.) Hazel Levseque-** **Cook/ Powder Monkey**

**6.) Frank Zang-** **Gunner**

**7.) Reyna** **Ramírez-Arellano- 2nd Mate**

**8.) Nico di Angelo-** **Boatswain**

**9.) Will Solace-**** Surgeon**

**10.) Thalia Grace-**** 1st Mate**

**11.) Connor Stoll-** **Cabin Boy**

**12.) Travis Stoll-** **Cabin Boy**

**13.) Mr. Gibbs- Right-hand Man**

**14.) Jack Sparrow- 'Captain'**

**15.) Will Turner- All Empty Positions**

**I might add ages later on, but this it it for now!**

**Also new mysteries! Keep reading to learn more!**

**Till next time!!**


	7. Old Memories

**_Aboard the Interceptor (Annabeth Chase Point of Veiw)_**The sea was _very_ angry. Honestly, Annabeth couldn't blame it. It's Lord was grieving, and it's hero was in danger. While the worst of the storm avoided the ship (_Thank you, Poseidon), _it still met by the rest of the hurricane. Everyone was working double time, and the crows nest was empty, much to the twins disappointment. Jason walked up to Annabeth, struggling to stay upright.

"Report!" He screamed over the wind. "Everything is locked down and ship shape! The twins are on truce with pranks and Thalia is taking over cooking while Hazel tries to keep her own meal in her stomach." As if on que, a very gross sound could be heard coming from below deck. "Scratch that, Hazel _tried _to keep her breakfast down."

"Thank you, Jason." With that, she waved him off. Lightning could be seen, with a loud _BOOM _shortly after, making Annabeth reconsider staying out on deck in the open. She ran over to the captain's quarters, and went inside. It was spacious, with a desk, good sized bed, couch, chair, other assesories, and a war table in the middle. Even though the room was so big and nothinothing looked touched, Annabeth sensed that there was an intruder.

Faster than lightning, she whipped around, unsheathed her dagger, and pointed it straight at the intruder's throat. "What are you doing in here?" She asked the surprised Will. Carefully, he moved the blade away from his throat, and coughed.

"I came to asked you a question." Will sat down on the couch, motioning for Annabeth to do the same thing. Sceptically, Annabeth sat in her chair.

"So," She started. "What is your question?"

Will took a deep breath. "You and your crew are here to rescue that other fellow, aren't you?"...

**_Aboard the Black Pearl (Percy Jackson Third Person Point of veiw)_**

Percy woke up to the sound of thunder. Instantly, his body started to throb _horribly. _He remembered what happened the day before, and groaned. He looked around the brig, and was surprised to find that Elizabeth was sitting next to his cell, staring at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Percy, stilled groggy and dazed, just stared until he registered what she said.

"No."

"Oh," She looked uncomfortable, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should. After a while, she came to a decision.

"Why are you here?"

"Cause I was put i-"

"I know that! I mean why are here in this brig in the first place? And how have I dug myself deeper into this mess?"

Percy sighed. Elizabeth wasn't going to let this pass. But, on the good side, he didn't have to say the _whole_ truth.

"Well this is a long story with a even longer back story. So get comfy." With that, Percy started his mostly true tale.

"Long ago, this ship was cursed by their latest plunder, the treasure of Cortes himself. The whole crew was cursed to live forever and to never feel, drink, or eat til all of Cortes' treasure was returned with the blood of the good traitor in the presence of the Sea's Heir.

"Turns out, Barbosa wasn't the original captain of the_ Black Pearl. _He was the one to start a mutiny on the real captain, though. In the end, the captain was deserted, and Barbosa became Captain and lead the hunt for Cortes' treasure, causing this whole problem. Boot-Strap Bill was the one to come to his senses and not steal anything, and wasn't cursed because of his loyalty to the previous captain, making him not part of Barbosa's crew. He betrayed Barbosa by stealing on single coin from the loot, and gave it to his only living child. Boot-Strap died by the hands of Barbosa, sent straight to Davy Jones' locker, but his son lived, and escaped with a group of British coming to the 'New World'. Now Barbosa didn't know about the prophecy that would make him feel and drink again, which he still direly wishes for, until after he killed Boot-Strap. So now he is on the hunt for the coin, or medallion, Boot-Strap's son, _and_ the Sea's Heir, which was to be a myth, until now. You gave him the coin, and he thinks he has the traitor's child, Miss _Turner."_

Elizabeth took awhile to register all of this new information when she finally realized what she had done.

"Oh nononononononononononoNONONO!!!!" She started pacing around, and it painfully reminded Percy of Annabeth. Suddenly, Elizabeth realized something else, too.

"But Barbosa still needs the Sea's Heir." Percy started to sweat. Boy, was she Athena's child if possible.

"Barbosa already has that, though. He is part of his crew." But Percy said it to quickly for it to sound real.

"Your him, aren't you?"...

**_Back To Annabeth_**

Annabeth sighed.

"Yes, we all are here for Seaweed. He's our captain, anyway. Me and Percy were just sailing solo for a bit, and this happens. He is all of our friend, and friends don't abandon each other. He was there for every single one of us, and we are to repay the favor."

"Well then, that explains a bit." Silence...

"Mind if I ask how you all met? If what you said is true, then the story must be interesting." Annabeth smiled for once in a long time.

"I guess. Me and Percy were first to meet. We both were 12, and then I was the Governor of London's daughter. My father didn't care about me, and my real mother left both of us when I was born. My stepmother hated me, too. That's why I always went out exploring. I was exploring the docks, when I heard a small cry come from one of the ships. That day at sea was nasty, and many ships were docked to wait out the storm. Out of curiosity, I walked over to where I heard the cry. I heard again, only clearer. It was a young boy's voice, weak and desperate, calling for help. This time I was able to pinpoint the sound and boarded a old, black ship with black sails. No one was on board, but the voice cried out again from below deck. Naturally, I followed it down into the brig. There I met a horrible sight. There lay a boy the same age as me, chained to a wall. His body was covered with blood, scrapes, cuts angry with infection, and black and blue bruises. He was also extremely skinny and only had a pair of almost destroyed trousers. The worst part was his face. It, like the body, was covered with blood and bruises, but his eyes were wide and clouded with fear. He didn't even look alive, until he cried out again.

'Mommy,' He moaned, his voice extremely hoarse. He most likely haven't drank anything in a long, long time. 'Mommy, help...' The he must of spotted me, cause he yelped in surprise and tried to pushed himself away, but failed. He must of been hurt in the legs, too, because when he tried to moved, he yelped again, scrunching up his face in pain. I pitied him immediately. I set straight to comforting him, telling him it was going to be ok. At the same time, I was picking at his chains with my hair pin. After a few minutes, he was free and I was half carrying- half dragging the poor kid. I took him off of the old boat, and to my family's private one-man boat. I wasn't going to my family for help because they would most likely throw away, thinking nothing of it. So, I took matters into my own hands, and took him to his mother. The boy told me where to find her, and miraculously the sea calmed down instantly and let us through. We found his mother, who was absolutely worried sick, but it turned out that when she learned about what I had did for her son, she wanted us to travel away from her home and to only return when we were strong to fight the boy was heart broken, but he understood. We fled, but along our journey, we met all of our friends and crew mates, so we were never alone. Now, if you have been paying attention the whole time, then you could easily guess who the boy was, and who's ship the boy was held captive on was."

Will thought about what she had told him, and the answer hit him in the head like a hammer to a nail.

"That boy was Percy, and the boat was _The Black Pearl." _Annabeth nodded her head. Then there was silence...

"You should head to bed, Will. Busy day ahead of us." Will got up and yawned, before heading off.

-/-

**And there you have it! Another chapter.**

**Cliffhanger with Percy's side, too! I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I am doing his response in the next chapter. Sorry for that.**

**We are about half way through the story, too! Yay!**

**So long and til the next chapter!**


	8. More Answers

**_Aboard the Black Pearl (Elizabeth Third Person Point of Veiw)_**

_'Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain, SEAWEED BRAIN! Now it makes sense_!'

Elizabeth thought as all the pieces fit together. Seaweed Brain, obviously a nickname, would only suit someone who loved the sea and spends most of their time at sea, the prophecy including the Heir if the Sea and how he was supposed to be a myth until now, Seaweed Brain being here, in a cell and chained, how he knows so much of this prophecy and what happened beforehand, and the water around him reacting to his mood. It was too obvious now.

"Your the Sea Heir, aren't you?"

Seaweed Brain was now panicking; he was sweating and had a worried expression on his face. In his head he must be debating what to say. He responds, though.

"Your very clever," He sighs, obviously defeated. "Too clever. But, yes, I am."

"Now how exactly is that possible? I mean, how can the sea have a child?" Seaweed Brain obviously didn't expect that.

"Uh, well, you see, um, the sea doesn't exactly have children. Its it's Lord that does. And I'm living proof."

"The sea has a Lord?" Elizabeth obviously not believing this.

"Ok, then. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods aand their mythical powers?" Elizabeth nodded slowly, not getting his point. "Then you know about Poseidon, Earthshaker, God of the Sea, Father of Horses, my father, the list goes on and on. He was the brother of the _All Mighty Zeus_, King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky, and Hades, Lord of the Underworld. But enough of the names. You should also know that the Greek Gods and Goddesses sometimes would come down from Mount Olympus and, um, 'visit' mortals they deimed worthy of baring their children. These unique children are called demi-gods, or half-bloods for fun. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon's children, though, were much more powerful, cause their fathers were known as the 'most powerful gods'. Now, before I go on, I must also add that the Greek gods do actually exist, even know."

At this, Elizabeth was certain 'Seaweed Brain' had lost some brain cells when he was shocked.

"Don't believe me? Then you explain how the water was reacting to _my _mood just hours ago."

Gears turned in Elizabeth's head, figuring out clues, putting together peices of the puzzle known as this boy.

"So, then you are a child of Poseidon, or the Sea, as the prophecy says. Also, why does the prophecy say that the presence of you is needed for the ritual to commence?"

"Cortes was a a child of Poseidon, as well. So, he put the curse on his treasure under his godly powers from Poseidon. Therefore, on a person (or god) with the same power can uplift the curse. With the presence, then all those who are still under the curse will have an extra curse; to never be able to even come an inch close to water, ocean or not, without having twenty different sea and/ or horse creatures attack them until the person is literally an inch away from death, then the creatures leave them to be in pain until they recover and leave. So it is very important to have the heir."

With all of this new information, Elizabeth decided that it was all true, cause no one could make all of that up. She turned to leave, finding that all of her questions were answered; or so she thought. Quickly she turned around again and asked another question.

"You must have real name, not some lame nickname."

This caused him to smirk. Something that made her feel wary, like it meant something dangerous. But he just chuckled good-heartedly.

"My name is truly **Percy**."

**I am REALLY SORRY ****about the long, long, LONG wait. I have been really busy with end of year assignments, then my birthday, then I had to prepare for this summer cause I also run a 4-H business that is REALLY ****busy during the summer, then most of the time it was just my fault for letting the story slip from my mind.**

**Also, during this summer, production on this story is going to be really slow, but hopefully not as long as this wait was.**

**So, till next time, my lovely readers!!**


End file.
